Dance Into The Night
by Rockergirl16
Summary: It's the one of the greatest festivals and it's going to be coming soon. But as always, things takes twist and turns. Oh brother, what now?


**Dance Into The Night**

**Disclaimers: **None of the materials in this fanfiction is illegal. "Into The Night" belongs to Santana and Chad Kroeger. And the Pokemon characters belong to their rightful owners: Nintendo and Game Freak.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, swearing, P.O.V's, and something that I don't know… I know! I used their color/jewel name, and I added some of the gym leaders.

**Summary:** It's time for one the greatest festivals. All the regions come together to celebrate. And this year, each region picked two dancers two represent their region. For Kanto: Blue and Red, For Johto: Silver and Crystal, For Hoenn: Sapphire and Ruby, and For Sinnoh: Diamond and Platinum. And each of these dancers has a secret crush on someone who isn't dancing. Who is it? Only they can tell as they dance into the night.

…...

**Red's P.O.V**

Oh god! Today is day of the festival! And, it's being held here in Kanto! Everyone is crazy trying to get everything set up; because it starts at 6:00 pm. Blue and I have to pick an outfit because we're the ones dancing for Kanto. Actually wait, I think someone is making our outfits because that was someone's job. I think it was Erika's job. Or, was it Misty? We should get them soon, because the rule is the outfit should be done by 3:00 pm, and its 1:00 pm now. I gotta go see what Blue is doing.

**Blue's P.O.V**

I'm practicing the dance, when Red barges in. He stares at me like I'm from a new planet or something.

"Hey, do you know is making is the costume?" he asked.

"Yeah, Green is." I reply, and I see him look like I said he's going to hell for nothing.

"S-so Green is making the outfit…" he fricken stuttered.

"Yes. Did _I _stutter when _I _said it?" I asked him sarcastically.

"No. Anyways, do you know which song we are dancing to?" he questioned.

"Did you pay any fricken attention to the job listing?" I asked harshly.

"No." he replied, sounding forlorn.

"Alright. Yellow chose the song for the dancers to dance to. It is 'Into The Night', now remember it. All the dancers will dance at the same time." I taught to him like I was a teacher.

…...

**Silver's P.O.V**

Of all the people, why me? I have to dance with Crystal for the festival. And it's about time for all of us to board the boat. We are going on the S.S Fast Aqua, and I'm sharing a room with Gold. And, I can actually say I'm somewhat glad I am. I just hope he doesn't harass me while I sleep. Anyway… Jasmine is making the outfits for Crystal and I. Crystal comes towards me and she is twice more hyper than she usual is.

"So, Silver, are you excited! I know I am!" she says so fricken cheerfully.

"I guess so." I replied pretty dully. I turn around to find Gold running late, as usual.

"Sorry about that. I am late?" he asked.

"No." I answered.

**Crystal's P.O.V**

I can't wait! I haven't been to another region before! But, Silver doesn't seem so enthusiastic. He'll see that this will so fun! Festivals are supposed to be fun, and who knows, you might find some you like! It's all fate!

…...

**Sapphire's P.O.V **

So, we're going to Kanto then, huh? Fine. I'm dancing with Ruby and he has decided to make the outfit. But Steven is helping him, because I told Ruby to let him. I think Steven likes him, I don't really know. Anyway, straying from that topic. We have to get a going. I have to go check on Ruby.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

It is done! I have finished the outfit. It took me 2 hours to finish, and Steven was actually a big help. For some reason, I couldn't stop blushing when he was there. I also finished on time; it's time to board the ship. Sapphire is waiting for me outside, with her bag; I quickly grab mine and the outfits and leave.

…...

**Diamond's P.O.V**

I don't know what to say. Platinum and I got picked to be the dancer for festival. I go to her house to see if she was done making the outfits. I told her I could do it but she said she could do it.

I see her running outside with the outfits complete, and they are pretty awesome.

"Hey, it's time to go!" Platinum said and grabbed my hand and we dashed for Pearl's house.

"Hey! Pearl! Come out! Time to go!" we shouted.

"I'm coming! One second!" he yelled back. He finally came out, and then Platinum grabbed both of us and we started dashing for the ship.

**Platinum's P.O.V**

I just want us to get to Kanto! I know Blue, and she hoped I was going to be the one of the dancers of Sinnoh. She said we should land in Vermilion City, and she'll be waiting for us when we get there.

**-Couple hours later-**

We are in Kanto! I see the guys from Johto and Hoenn are already here. Well, it's only 4:00 pm. There is still two hours before we start. So the guys from Kanto are going to show us around.

…...

**Green's P.O.V**

Well, I have to show the Johto guys around.

"I'm Green. So, what about you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Gold." the one with black hair replied.

"I'm Crystal." the girl with blue hair replied.

"And, I'm Silver." the one with red hair replies, who oddly looks like a girl.

"So, who are the ones dancing tonight?" I questioned, and Gold points at Crystal and Silver, "Alright, then."

I throw out my poke balls that hold Charizard and Pidgeot.

"We're gonna have to share." I told them.

"I'll share Pidgeot with you." Crystal replied.

"Alright then. Gold and Silver, you guys share Charizard." I told them, and Gold seems pleased, while Silver looks like he rather be in hell right now.

**Gold's P.O.V**

Thank you Crystal! I have the feeling she thinks has the hots for Green. But, I also think she likes someone else Silver and I don't know about. We get on Charizard and have Green lead us to wherever we're going. Silver riding in front, so I wrap my arms him, to only be punched later when we land.

"So where are we?" Crystal asked.

"We're at Mount Moon," Green responded, "This is where the festival is being hosted at. The others should be coming soon."

"Hey, who are the others?" I asked.

"I can't really tell. The only ones I know are Yellow, Red, and Blue. They're from my region." Green answered.

…...

**Red's P.O.V**

So I have to take the dancers from Hoenn to Mount Moon. Alright, no problem.

"Any of you guys have a spare flying pokemon?" I asked them, "Because the only one I have is Aerodactyl." After I asked they stare at me like I'm the devil or Jesus.

"I have a Tropius." the girl replied.

"Okay, first can I get your names?" I asked.

"I'm Sapphire, and he's Ruby." Sapphire replied.

"Alright, I'm going to ride my Aerodactyl, you guys can decide on what you want to do." I advise them, and then they talk about it.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

So, wait. Where is Steven? I saw come with us, but he isn't here right now. Dammit!

"Hey, Sapphire, where is Steven?" I asked her.

"Do not worry Ruby. He is safe. He is with Blue, Yellow, and the people of Sinnoh." Red answered.

"Why is he with the people of Sinnoh?" I panicked.

"Since he is 20, he goes with that group. Same with Johto's outfitter. Which I was informed who it was." he said sounding robot-ish. I guess I can't really argue, I put my hand up to my cheek to find it feel like its on fire. I am I blushing _**that**_ hard? Oh crap! Sapphire looks at me, she's probably wondering if I'm okay or something.

"Alright then, Red. I know you said the reason Steven is with the others is because he's 20, but he's actually 19. You must have mistaken his age." Sapphire said in my defense.

"Oh, is that so? He told me he was 20. I'm sorry for the misconceptions. Don't worry though, you shall meet up with him again, once we meet up with the others once we are at Mount Moon, which is our destination." Red gave us a detailed answered.

…...

**Yellow's P.O.V**

So these are the Sinnoh region people? They are so nice! Platinum knows Blue somehow. And they blush when they look at each other, coincidence, I think not! I was told by Green that the Johto people are there, at Mount Moon. So, we have to get going. I have my Doduo, and Blue has a Ditto to change into a Pidgeot. I hope they also have their own flying pokemon, but Platinum, Pearl, and Diamond don't. Then I realized we someone else is with us.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked the man with silver-ish blue hair.

"I am Steven, I was told that I need to come with your group. Along with this young lady here." he replied, pointing at Jasmine.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I have to ask, but do you have a flying pokemon?" I questioned.

"Yes," he answered, he threw a poke ball holding a steel bird, "This is my Skarmory. Will this do?" he asked.

"Maybe. Does anyone have a very fast pokemon?" I asked.

"I have a Rapidash." Platinum responded, throwing the poke ball.

"That will do, okay, pick a partner everyone." I told them. I checked over, so riding Rapidash is Platinum and Blue, Steven and Jasmine are riding Skarmory, I'm riding Doduo. Diamond and Pearl, I think they'll have to borrow Blue's Ditto.

"Hey, Blue, can these guys borrow your ditto?" I asked her.

"Sure." she answered looking at Platinum with her eyes staring into space, actually more like into Platinum's eyes. Like I said, coincidence, I think not!

**Steven's P.O.V**

So. These are the Sinnoh and Kanto people, then I can't wait to meet the Johto people.

"Excuse me, but do you know when we will get our destination?" I asked the girl with the yellow hair.

" Soon, don't worry. Hey, we never introduced ourselves. I'll start, I'm Yellow." she said focusing straight ahead.

"I'm Blue, and she's Platinum." the girl on the Rapidash without the jacket answered.

" He's Diamond, and I'm Pearl." the boy with yellow hair responded.

"I'm Steven, and this is Jasmine." I finally ended the introduction. I wonder in the name of hell, where are we?

**-10 minutes later-**

"Hey, guys we're here!" Yellow yelled. And when Blue heard that, she didn't pay attention that Diamond and Pearl were still on the Ditto/Pidgeot, and they instantly fell because she got her pokemon back in its poke ball.

"Guys! Hey!" they both shouted.

"Oh crap!" Blue suddenly realized what she did, luckily, Yellow and her Doduo caught them, but then Diamond and Pearl fell over again with Pearl on top of Diamond.

"I-I'm sorry Diamond!" Pearl stammered getting off of Diamond, and he, Diamond, was blushing like hell.

"Well, that was awkward." Jasmine brought out of the blue. No pun intended.

"Okay… We might as well get to the other guys." Yellow strayed away from what just happened.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" we heard someone yell.

"Red, it wasn't like you saw!" someone else yells.

"Red, it's my fault. I didn't know what was going on between you and Green! Please, forgive him!" a girl's voice broke through.

"I'll believe it when I want to!" the first person voice screamed.

…...

**Green's P.O.V**

Of course, something _always _has to go wrong. Goddammit! I look around to see that the people from Sinnoh are here. I straighten my jacket.

"Please don't mind that sudden interruption." I said calmly. Oh what the hell am I saying? I know it was all my fault, I didn't tell Crystal that I loved someone. Yeah, I love him, sue me.

"There is still an hour before the festival begins. Dancers talk to your outfitters and get ready at Pokemon Center, thank you." I said, walking away from the group. I'm missing a part of me, and that's Red. I don't know if that even made any fricken sense. I looked around for him, but I couldn't find him.

"Aww shit." I whispered to myself, then Yellow tapped my shoulder.

"I know how you feel." she whispered to me.

"How?" I asked.

"I know Crystal, and we talk once and awhile, but recently she said she liked me, but I didn't know on which terms Crystal meant so I said 'I like you too,' and hung up." she answered.

"So, how does that help me?" I questioned, then she winked at me, and smacked me across the face.

"You jerk! I can't believe you did that to Red!" she screamed at me, trying to make a point of some sort. I looked at her and again she just winked again. Dammit! Why is she trying to confuse me!

…...

**Pearl's P.O.V**

I don't know what that was all about. I try to avoid Dia, but I just always do, then again, we are in a small place.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, where are the showers?" I asked.

"Down the hall…" she started to say before I left, "But I think the other boy was using the shower."

I ran down, I opened the door, I probably didn't hear the water, and I wondered why I didn't, opened one at random, to find that one has Dia.

"P-pearl! I'm sorry! I'll be done soon!" Dia blushed and stammered.

"No, Dia." I said, turning of the shower. I lifted his wet head so that our eyes would meet until we were interrupted by Platinum.

"Hey, Dia… And Pearl… What's going on with you guys?" she asked.

"Nothing." I replied looking at Dia, and he looks at me.

"Okay then…" Platinum said, walking away.

"Dia, I'll talk to you later." I said, turned around and started walking away, I turned my head around to find tears fall from his eyes. Or the water from his hair.

"So Pearl, what was that really about?" Platinum questioned.

"Nothing, Platinum. What about you and Blue?" I rebutted. She blushed at the remark.

"It doesn't matter, there's still 30 minutes before the festival begins." she said, sounding really pissed off.

…...

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

I looked at Ruby, and he looks sick.

"Hey, Ruby. Are you okay? You look kind of sick." I told him.

"Yeah, it's just, I haven't seen Steven since we got here." he replied.

"Steven! Steven! Steven! What is it with you and him?" I yelled at him.

"I love him!" he shouted, without even looking at me, but covering his mouth.

"I finally got you to say it. I knew you loved him!" I replied.

"Shh! Don't say it out loud!" he covered my mouth, I bit his hand right away after that.

"He's 19, you're 16. What the hell?" I whispered-yelled at him.

"Don't judge me! You've had your eye on that Johto gym leader." he rebutted.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled at him. "It's no time to fight. It's almost time for the festival, and we don't want to be pissed at each other. Alright?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah, you have a point. I think we're the only region that hasn't got into a fight." Ruby whispered back.

"Yeah, but key word 'think'." I replied.

…...

**Crystal's P.O.V**

I started this mess, and I will fix it. I look around for Yellow, and found her pretty darn fast.

"Yellow! I need your help!" I pleaded her.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes! I know I haven't talk to you lately, but I now I desperately need your help!" I begged, then I didn't think, and I grabbed her and kissed her. I _kissed _another girl! But it felt good.

"Alright, I have an idea," she replied pulling away, "And we're going to need to do this right. And the help of the Hoenn people. And Blue and Platinum."

…...

**Blue's P.O.V**

I'm finally alone with Platinum. Thank you!

"Blue, do you remember when you set foot in Sinnoh, it was the best day for me. Was it for you?" she asked me.

"Of course, darling. You know I love you." I answered, rubbing my nose against hers. Then I heard steps coming, it's Yellow and Crystal, with the Hoenn people.

"Let me guess, you need our help. And Gold and Silver were either A) Yelling at each other, or B) Having a make-out session?" I asked.

"And you couldn't ask Pearl or Diamond, because I told you what happened with them. Or for the fear something bad will happen to them." Platinum told them.

"Both," Crystal answered, " We went to go look for Gold and Silver, and found them kissing, and Diamond was with Pearl, so we didn't want to disturb them. They need to talk."

"Okay, we'll help. Wait, where's Red and Green? We haven't seen them after they yelled at each, and called it over." I asked.

"I don't know, that's why we have to fix this problem, we all pretty much hate one another. We'll start by reuniting Ruby and Steven." Yellow answered.

"Let's split up. Yellow and Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, and Platinum and I." I advice.

"Okay, Sapphire and I will look for Red and Green." Ruby started, but then the bell rung, it's too late… It's time for the festival to start. I ran inside the Pokemon Center looking for a megaphone. I found it and I ran back outside starting to yell into it.

"EVERYONE! WHERE ARE YOU! RED, GREEN, GOLD, SILVER, DIAMOND, PEARL, STEVEN, JASMINE! WHERE ARE YOU! COME ON!THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN FOR ANOTHER 6 YEARS!" I yelled into the megaphone. I fell to the ground thinking to myself. _This is the worst. I don't get to dance with Platinum, Red and Green will hate each other, oh this sucks._

…...

**Gold's P.O.V**

I heard Blue's voice in the distance, and yes, we learned everyone's name while we were here.

"Gold, come on. We have to go. Didn't you hear her voice? We can't let them down." Silver argued.

"I thought you didn't care? Well, now you do, so now we can go." I replied. Luckily, we weren't far, we were there in an instant.

"Yes! Now we won't lose hope!" the girls yelled. I realized, somehow Steven and Jasmine already got here. Weird…

"Gold, if you wonder how we got here already, Jasmine and I were just talking in the Pokemon Center." Steven answered. Okay, that answered my question, but how did Diamond and Pearl get here?

Pearl answered, "Once again, we were in the Pokemon Center." I hate my questions.

"Will you guys stop treating me as an idiot!" I shouted.

"Sorry." Pearl answered.

"We're missing two people, Red and Green. Where could they be? I didn't mean that to rhyme." Platinum said.

"We might as well start without them." Ruby stated.

"Yeah…" Sapphire backed him up.

Silver said, "Yellow, start the music for the dancers." She just nodded her head, and went inside to grab the music player.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell,_

_She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see _

_How the devil could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air, as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room, keeping time with their hands,_

_And we sang,_

…...

**Silver's P.O.V**

We were already dressed a long time ago, so we start in our positions. The dancers start with one hand on their hip, left leg up against the other, and the other hand on their stomach. Then, the girls start the dance. They move the right arm, then the left, upwards. Next, they slide their leg 180 degrees. Then, the guys follow. Now, the girls follow after the guys for the next few parts. The guys did two steps ahead, then a back flip; girls follow.

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_And the voices bang like the angels sing_

_We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_And we danced on into the night._

_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh_

_And we danced on into the night_

…_..._

**Red's P.O.V**

I'm still running from Green, and I'm getting tired. I look back, to see I lost him. I ran into the cave , and I slump against a rock, panting. I should have listened to him. I feel like puking, but I don't want my pokemon hear me. I think the festival has started, I really don't know. "Hello!" I screamed, but got no reply. I decide to walk around the cave, and like ten minutes later, I find the Clefairies dancing around the huge Moon Stone. I creep up to the Clefairies and they didn't mind me joining them, because they invite me in. They come up to me and grab my fingers and we start dancing. I feel happy and sad. I mean, I'm missing the festival just because I don't want to face Green. "Hey, do you guys want more friends?" I asked the Clefairies, and they just stared at me weirdly, I ran outside with the Clefairies.

The Clefairies see outside the cave, and find it like a totally new world. "Stay here." I commanded the lead Clefairy. I ran to find the Pokemon Center to see if the guys are inside or outside.

I find the guys outside dancing, and it's not the way we planned it. Blue was dancing with Platinum, Yellow dancing with Crystal, Gold dancing with Silver, Sapphire dancing with Jasmine, Steven dancing with Ruby, Pearl dancing with Diamond, and Green is by himself. I don't know what to do, ask him to dance, or don't.

_Like a piece to this puzzle, that falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our face_

_We were spinning in circle, with the moon in our eyes_

_The room left them moving between you and I_

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

_And we sang_

…_..._

**Green's P.O.V**

I look around and I see Red, I pretend I didn't see to watch what happens. And literally, ten seconds after I thought that, I felt someone hug me. I look at Red holding on to me, crying, either in tears of happiness or sorrow. Then again, if he was pissed at me, he'd be punching me while holding on to me.

"I'm sorry, Green! I wished I believed in you." he cried.

"Red, you know I'll always forgive you." I responded.

"Hey, bring the music. I wanna show you guys something." Red said sounding excited, so I shouted over the music with the megaphone, and I yelled to follow Red.

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_And the voice bang like the angels sing_

_We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh_

_And we danced on into the night_

…_..._

**Crystal's P.O.V**

Yay! Green and Red are back together! This is amazing! Everyone is happy! That is how it should be! I look over and I see Ruby and Steven making out, same with Sapphire and Jasmine. Like I said, hey wait, I realized something, we have all kissed, except for Blue and Platinum, and Red and Green. I walk away from Yellow to push Blue into Platinum. I push them and they kiss. Yay! I love doing this! Red and Green will kiss at their own time. I know it!

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell,_

_She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see,_

_How devil himself be pulled out of me,_

…_..._

**Ruby's P.O.V**

So, what does Red need to show us? It's probably something amazing since this place is amazing. We chase after him to find little, pink pokemon dancing.

"Whoa." all of us, except Red, said in awe.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Red asked, we all just nodded. I walked towards Steven and he wraps his arm around

me. Red you totally rule!

"Red, thanks for this day!' everyone thanked Red, except Green. I think he'll have his own way to say 'thanks' but I won't say it. Anyway, it's almost going to be time to leave.

"Hey, I have an idea," I started to say, but I stopped, but then everyone started to chant me to finish my sentence, "Okay. Despite this being a one day festival, maybe we could stay here longer. You know." And everyone actually thought that was a great idea.

"Yeah! We could! How 'bout it? Who says 'yeah'?" Green said, and everyone's hand pretty much shout up into the sky.

"Alright!" I said, and I felt good in Steven's arms. I actually fell asleep! Wow…

_There were drums in the air, as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands, _

_And we sang_

…_..._

**Red's P.O.V**

This actually turned out to be a really good day. I mean, I got pissed at Crystal for kissing my boyfriend, but after that it was pretty much a good day. Green grabbed me and we sneaked inside the cave where there was no caved ceiling, where the full moon shined perfectly. He lifted my chin gently pressed his lips to mine. It was heaven, now today is the day I'll never forget.

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_And the voices bang like the angels sing_

_We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_And we danced on into the night._

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_And the voices bang like the angels sing_

_We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_And we danced on into the night_

…...

**A/N: I swear, this was hell… I want you to leave to reviews, because I wasted my fricken life and soul to write this, for you damned people. And if you say anything really fricken negitave, I will block you. So, nothing good to say, shut the fuck up, and leave. I would like light feedback, thank you… *I can't believe I wasted my damn life for this.* See you guys later… *Is pissed***


End file.
